Monopolize Me
by ijustwokeup
Summary: The Gravity Room needs repairs, and in the meantime, Bulma coaxes Vegeta to play a friendly game of Monopoly. However, the tables seem to turn, and the two end up playing a completely different version of the game. Mature. Lemon. One-shot.


**Monopolize Me**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha! I got all four railroads!" Bulma squealed in delight, waving the set of Monopoly cards in her hands.<p>

"Why am I playing this, again?" Vegeta scowled. His eyebrow twitched ever so slightly after watching the blue-haired beauty dance around with the completed set. He regretted the fact that he passed an opportunity to buy Reading Railroad three turns ago.

"Because I told you – you could either choose to spend time with Trunks or spend time getting rich with me," she casually replied as she placed her Monopoly cards down on the table in an organized fashion.

The prince could feel his eyebrow twitch even more as the vein in his forehead pulsated, "G-get rich… you call this 'getting rich'?" he pointed at the color-coded 'money' that laid in the plastic tray designated as the 'bank', "Damnit, woman, I could be training in a completely repaired Gravity Room if you weren't sitting on your ass playing this foolish game!"

Bulma shot a glare at him, "How many times do I have to tell you? I had to order special parts for the GR, and I can't do anything until they're delivered. Maybe if you didn't destroy it in the first place, you could still be in that smelly room flexing in front of a mirror or whatever it is you do in there."

Vegeta's face contorted at her insult, and was contemplating on blasting her to another dimension. It didn't help when Bulma flicked one of the dice at his forehead before she sang, "It's your turn!" and rolled the other dice over to him.

Oh, if only he could do away with her… if only!

Despite it all, the Prince of Saiyans complied and shook the dice within his palm before he tossed them onto the board.

A one and a three.

Vegeta impatiently swiped his thimble game piece and bounced it down the game board, muttering under his breath as he counted, "One, two, three… four…"

'Go to Jail'.

"Fucking damnit!" The Saiyan roared as he batted his thimble along with a few hotels and houses off the board in anger.

"H-hey! Don't ruin the game because you're a sore loser!" Bulma scolded him as she bent down to pick the pieces back up.

Like a little child, Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms in frustration. He then casually peered down at the pouting blue-haired woman who was cleaning up his mess. Gulping, he quickly shot his eyes back up after getting a clear view of Bulma's cleavage. Without moving his head, he slowly trailed his onyx orbs down again and took a long gander at her bust. A light blush flashed over his cheeks when she reached forward to grab his thimble game piece, catching sight of her laced purple bra when her loose shirt shifted with her movements.

Feeling a funny presence, Bulma peered up and met eye to eye with the prince. Pushing off the ground back onto her knees, she questioned him skeptically, "What?"

Caught in the act, Vegeta's face turned beat red as he blurted out, "What!"

Bulma cocked an eyebrow in confusion and just shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Whatever. I'm not even gonna ask."

She replaced the hotel and house pieces back in their respective spots and slid Vegeta's thimble across to the board, landing it in Jail. She then picked up the pair of dice and shook them in her clasped hands before she rolled them onto the board. Bulma then proclaimed, "Seven!" she hopped her race car game piece down the board, passing Go and landing on the Community Chest. She squealed, "Wee! I get to collect $200!" picking up a card, she then read aloud, "It says: 'Get out of jail free'. Hey, look at that, Vegeta!" she smirked, waving the card in his face, "I'll sell you this card for $50."

The prince sneered back, "Forget it! I'd rather pay the middle of the board than give you one of these blue pieces of paper you call 'money'," he then swiped the dice off the board and shook them around. Bulma couldn't help but giggle as she heard her prince chant to himself, "C'mon, doubles..."

Releasing the numbered cubes from his hands, Vegeta watched them tumble.

A four…

He watched the remaining dice roll over in slow motion. Another four! – ah, nope. It rolled over once more and landed on a one.

Unable to contain his anger and frustration, the prince bolted up from his seat and growled, "What a stupid game! I can't believe I let you talk me into participating in such a childish thing. Screw this! I'm done!"

Bulma pouted playfully, "D'aw, is da wittle prince mad he can't beat da 'woman' at a board game?" she stuck her tongue out, enjoying the sight of the Saiyan writhe at her taunt, "Besides. Monopoly's not just for kids, you know. It can take some serious thinking to be able to monopolize the whole board and win. I figured you'd be the type to enjoy this – taking over pieces of property one by one until you rule the board!" she guffawed light-heartedly.

Vegeta snorted, "I once claimed **planets** with my sheer strength, not a piece of cardboard with a goddamn **thimble**."

"Fine. Whatever. I won't fight with you," Bulma sighed as she began to clean up the game pieces.

"When will the Gravity Room be fixed?" the Saiyan huffed.

Continuing to clean up without a glance towards his direction, the blue-haired woman replied, "I told you already, right? I can't do anything until the parts are delivered."

Each hotel piece Bulma reached for, Vegeta swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he watched her breasts brush against the board, occasionally squished in between the woman's body and the table below her. The display of her cleavage became more and more prominent each time her plump breasts were trapped in between the two masses.

"Why don't you keep your mind off it and do something else in the meantime?" Bulma continued.

It was certain at this point that the man's mind was nowhere near the thought of training in the Gravity Room. His hungry eyes trailed from her cleavage up to her plush and rosy lips, which parted every now and then as she cleaned up the remaining Monopoly money. He watched her eyelashes flutter each time she blinked, sheathing and unsheathing her beautiful cerulean irises. Her curly blue locks playfully bounced against her shoulders each time she reached out or turned her head.

"…Monopoly."

Bulma looked up at the Saiyan, befuddled from his sudden outburst, "Huh?"

"Let's play monopoly."

Cocking an eyebrow, the woman stood up from the table and walked up to him with a wad of paper money fisted in her hand, "What are you talking about? Are you feeling OK?"

Vegeta's hand snaked around her waist and forcibly pulled her against his body. A wily smirk spread across his lips, "Not that kind of monopoly."

The force of his arm pulling her tiny body surprised her enough to forget that she was holding the paper money in her hand. The colorful papers slipped out from her fingers, falling onto the floor in a messy heap.

"Aw, Vegeta, look what you made me do –"

Just as she was about to turn around and pick up the pile, the prince gripped her shoulders, barring her from moving away from him. He then leaned in and coarsely landed his lips on hers, deepening it into a hungry, lustful kiss.

"Mmf!" Bulma squirmed in his grasp.

Not once parting away from her lips, Vegeta reached behind her knees and swept her off her feet, cradling her in his arms. However, with Bulma's arms flailing and her legs kicking, it was inevitable that the prince had to separate the forcible kiss as he walked them up the stairs.

"Vegeta!" she finally gasped out, "What are you doing – put me down! There's a huge mess down there to be cleaned up!"

Ignoring her protests, Vegeta walked down the hallway and into the bedroom, shutting the door before plopping the blue-haired beauty onto the bed. Bulma shut her eyes from the impact as she rebounded slightly off the mattress, her curly hair bouncing each and every way. She unsheathed her cerulean irises the moment she felt a warm, firm hand grasp each of her wrists and pulled her arms up above her head.

Arms locked with Vegeta's face hovering just above hers, the blue-haired woman flushed a deep crimson as she watched his lips curl into a devious smirk. The prince didn't waste a single moment before he dug his nose into the crook of her neck, latching his lips onto her milky skin and suckling her flesh like a vampire. Hesitant at first, Bulma tensed her body, but it wasn't long after did the blue-haired beauty push her neck into his kisses, lazily smiling at the feel of his sensational lips. Vegeta trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, following the ridge to the center of her sternum, down to the valley between her breasts. He squished his face in between the plushness of her mounds, shooting his tongue out to lick along her cleavage. With one hand still locking Bulma's wrists in place, the prince took his other and cupped under her breast, kneading her padded mound with his fingers.

"Mm, Vegeta," the woman cooed, squirming in delight under his grip. She decided she wanted to take this matter into her own hands and tried to sit up, but was forced back down by her prince's strong hold.

The man smirked, peering up from her bountiful breasts, locking his eyes with her frowning cerulean orbs. Without a word, he continued to lavish her cleavage with kisses and licks, his fingers massaging her breast and pinching her clothed nipple. Vegeta then slipped his playful hand under Bulma's shirt and snaked his fingers under her laced bra, latching onto her bare breast. After hearing the soft gasp coming from the woman's lips, the Saiyan clasped his forefinger and thumb together, rolling her perked nipple and gently tugging it with a pinch.

Soft gasps turned into soft moans, and Vegeta could feel his pants get tighter.

Hastily, he released her plump mound and gripped the seam at the end of her shirt. He pushed it upwards, letting the fabric crumple into a bunch just before her breasts. He laid his lips on her bare tummy, tickling her with his soft, gentle kisses. Letting go of her bounded wrists, Vegeta then gruffly hoisted the blue-haired woman to sit up. With one arm snaked around her tiny waist, the man shoved the rest of Bulma's shirt off her body with the help of her assistance. He pulled her closer to his body, sliding her up to sit on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Vegeta took a moment to stare at the purple bra adorning Bulma's breasts. Its white laces trimmed the fabric delicately, and the cut of the bra was low enough that a single lace was very well the only thing sheathing the beautiful woman's hardened nipple. Growling at the teasing sight, Vegeta brushed his thumb across the perked area then pushed the barring fabric out of the way so that he could finally set his eyes on her brown nub.

The Saiyan delved down and wrapped his lips around Bulma's nipple, suckling the nub as he elicited a closed-mouth moan from her lips. Simultaneously, he reached behind her and fumbled with the clasp to her bra, finally managing to flick it off. Vegeta let the straps slide off her shoulders and finally the padded cups dropped from her bosom. He took one hand and massaged her breast while he teased the other with his tongue. With his other hand, he reached down behind her and flipped her skirt, cupping her ass, kneading her plump cheeks, pulling and tugging at its plushness between his fingers. He traced along her panties and slipped his index finger just past the lining, pulling at the fabric as his finger trailed its way down her cheek. Bulma winced in anticipation for Vegeta's finger to explore even further south, but the man halted his movements just before he could feel the heat of her core.

The blue-haired goddess wove her fingers in his spikey jet-black hair, pulling at his locks, wishing that he never stopped. However, the Saiyan was not oblivious. He knew damn well what he was doing to the woman, and he knew damn well just from the hormonal smell he picked up from her.

Vegeta smirked just before he gently bit Bulma's nipple and watched her crane her neck backwards.

Lost in lust, Bulma released her grip from his hair and scraped at his back, raking at his shirt. Yanking his top off, she forced her prince to part from her bosom. She then immediately planted her tiny hands on his broad chest, letting them roam to explore the crevices of his musculature. However it was short-lived, and Vegeta ripped her hands away, forcibly twisting her body around and pushing her torso down against the mattress, her arms locked behind her back with her rear sticking up in the air.

Vegeta grinned at the sight – her skirt bunched up at the small of her back, the lining of her panties squeezing her plush cheeks, and not to mention her hot liquids were beginning to drip from her core and down her inner thigh. He glanced down to take a look at the blue-haired beauty. Her eyes heavy with lust, her tongue grazing her upper lip as she grinned in anticipation of his next move.

Bulma had come to terms at this point, that when Vegeta demanded that they 'play monopoly', he wasn't kidding. He was very well intending to monopolize her eager body. Not once had he let her take control so far, and she didn't think he was going to let her anytime soon either.

Bulma gasped in delight feeling Vegeta's hand return to her ass, his fingers grazing along the roundness of her cheeks, then up and down her milky thighs. He then trailed them up along her inner thigh again and surprised her by pressing two of his fingers against her core, making her squeal at the rush of brief sensational pleasure. With one hand continuing to hold Bulma's wrists hostage behind her back, the prince then pulled at her panties on one side and then the other, slipping them off and flinging them behind him. Vegeta then quickly yanked her skirt off before he brought his fingers back to her eager entrance.

He smirked at the feel of her wet core, how easily his middle finger slipped into her tight walls. Pushing his finger in as deep as he could, he attempted to suppress a growling moan as he watched Bulma bounce her hips downwards, deepening the contact. Vegeta finally let go of her wrists and instead, pulled her rear higher up in the air as he ministered quick thrusts in and out of her core.

"Haa… mmm… oh, fuck, Vegeta… yeah… just like that…" the blue-haired woman hoarsely coaxed as she gripped the bed sheets underneath her.

The prince then slipped another finger in, just as easily as the first, and slowed the pace of his thrusts. Eliciting a long moan, Bulma arched her back, her breasts squished between her torso and the mattress, her rear sticking up as high as her knees let her. She could feel Vegeta's fingers dancing inside her walls – thrusting in and out, curling and extending, scissoring back and forth – and it was driving her insane. She raked at the bed sheets in blinded lust, her hips dancing against his skilled fingers to create a greater friction. She could feel her walls constricting the various movements of her prince's digits, and knew she was coming close to climax.

However, Vegeta knew that as well. And, because he knew that, he stopped his ministrations. He pulled his fingers out, smirking at the gasped whimper he heard from the woman below him. He watched her crane her neck so that she could get a glimpse of her man, just in time to see him lick her hot liquids off his two fingers. Bulma blushed at the sight, and Vegeta then reached down and undid the button on his pants, unzipping it and finally pushing it off his hips and legs.

Bulma's eyes widened, "You're not wearing underwear!"

He muttered back, "So?"

She would have complained, especially after the countless times she spent her energy ordering him to wear them, but the situation at hand was just too perfect for his indifference for boxers.

Bulma couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of his erect member. In lieu of complying with Vegeta's wish to 'monopolize' her, Bulma decided to take matters in her own hands – literally. She managed to reach behind her and clumsily grasped his length, surprising the Saiyan into a low and hoarse moan. Grinning at her success, she maneuvered herself onto her knees, leaning back against Vegeta as her fingers ran along his shaft, caressing and massaging his velvet skin. She stimulated another low moan from the man as she slowly pulled her fingers up along his length, squeezing just below the head and sensually rubbing the tip with her thumb. It didn't register until then that the woman had caught the prince off guard.

Although Vegeta was more than hesitant to pry Bulma's fingers away from curing his hormone-driven itch, he did so anyway just so that he could see the pout on the woman's face. No, he wasn't going to give in that easily. He was still in control, and he wanted to make sure she still knew that.

The prince decided to take advantage of Bulma's posture – how she leaned her back against his chest on her knees. He hugged her close, leaving no room to spare between them. He let his hands roam up and down her sides, feeling the ridges of her ribcage down to the slimness of her waist. Vegeta then slid his hands up and cupped her bountiful breasts, kneading them in a circular fashion, occasionally pinching her swollen nipples. Bulma craned her neck and turned her face towards the Saiyan, planting a sloppy kiss on his eager lips. Her arms stretched back, her hands cupped around the back of his head as they wrestled their tongues together in a playful dance. The blue-haired beauty moaned in his mouth, feeling Vegeta's hand trail south and latching onto her core, spreading her folds apart with his fingers.

She waited for her prince to slip a digit into her wet core. She could feel the cool bedroom air against her entrance, how every subtle movement of his fingers teased her to no end.

But, to her dismay, Vegeta still left her awaiting entrance neglected.

His fingers were still spreading her folds apart. The anticipation was killing her.

"V-Vegeta…" she hoarsely whispered in his mouth, "Fuck me… please, fuck me."

The Saiyan looked straight into her cerulean eyes with his onyx orbs and smirked, "No."

Eyes widened in shock from hearing his refusal, Bulma opened her mouth to protest. However, Vegeta was quick to act and shoved his tongue inside her mouth, gargling the words that were about to come out from her lips.

At that moment, he hastily thrust two of his fingers inside her core.

Bulma moaned erratically, completely blinded by his sudden maneuver. The pleasure from his thrusting fingers was ecstatic. She could feel her insides pulsating against his skilled digits, her thighs trembling at the sensations riding between her legs. Her back slumped against his rock-hard chest, her lips and tongue unable to keep up with their tongue-tangled kiss. Moaning through sharp breaths, Bulma sheathed her beautiful irises in utter delight.

The blue-haired goddess was so lost in lust and pleasure that she didn't even take note of the fact that Vegeta's erection was grinding against the cheeks of her rear. Through uneven breaths, Vegeta gruffly pushed her limp body back down on the mattress, her tummy flattened on the bed sheets. The friction was driving him just as insane as Bulma felt, and he wasn't sure he could restrain himself any longer.

He definitely couldn't.

With both hands gripped on her pelvis, Vegeta pulled her hips up, leveling his length with her core. A loud gasp escaped Bulma's lips as she felt the tip of his member graze her wet entrance, pushing in just enough so that she could feel the teasing discomfort of anticipation. Each time she bounced her hips against his member in hopes to penetrate herself with his thick shaft, Vegeta slyly pulled his hips back just far enough to make sure that she did not have the final say in their lust-driven game. It wasn't until he watched her give up did the Saiyan finally comply with her wish.

Smirking, the prince pressed his body against her back, cupping Bulma's breasts in his hands, her nipples caged in between his fingers. With a swift thrust, he penetrated her awaiting and all too eager core. He shut his eyes in bliss, feeling the warmth envelope his shaft, the tightness of her walls squeezing his length, the tip of his member brushing up against the depth of her wet core. A deep growl emitted from Vegeta's throat as he ministered the second thrust, hugging Bulma's body tighter with the third.

"Ohhh, yes! God, yes!" Bulma cried ecstatically, clawing the bed sheets into a heaped mess. An elongated moan escaped her pursed lips as she let her tensed thighs relax before she relished in the lingering pleasure of Vegeta's length rubbing against her walls.

The Saiyan's cock slipped in and out of her tightening core as the two moaned aloud with sweat dripping from their naked bodies. Slapping echoes filled the room as Bulma's ass slammed into Vegeta's hips, their penetration deepening and quickening with each thrust.

Vegeta craned his neck down and sloppily planted kisses along the nape of Bulma's neck and the back of her ear. Her curly blue hair bounced across his face, and the back of her head bumped into his due to their lust-driven thrusts as he attempted to lay his lips along her milky skin.

The prince then leaned back, propping his hand on top of Bulma's tailbone and drank in the visage below him. He slowed his pace, ministering long and careful penetrations, feeling every inch of her wall along his throbbing length. Her beautiful blue locks bounced around to the beat of their thrusts, her delicate shoulder blades shown each time she arched her slim back. Her ass bobbed back and forth along his length, complimenting his slowed pace.

Vegeta then wrapped his arms underneath Bulma's breasts and hoisted her body up as he leaned back to sit down, still penetrating her tight entrance with his thick shaft. The prince leaned further to lie on his back and held the panting blue-haired beauty up by the hips. Thinking that she would be riding on top, Bulma attempted to thrust herself further down on Vegeta's length. However, her attempts were shown to be futile as the Saiyan's grip prevented her from doing so.

He was still in control.

The man cockily grinned to himself before he hoarsely groaned, watching and feeling Bulma's hips dance along the tip of his member in a circular motion. Quick to give up – especially after her other failed attempts during their heated lovemaking – she leaned back far enough to plant her hands by Vegeta's sides. Her chest saluted the sky as she positioned herself on the tip of his length, her tiptoes supporting her bent legs.

Bulma's cerulean eyes widened as Vegeta shocked her body into complete sensational pleasure as he thrust his hips upwards, enveloping his whole shaft within her dripping core. Each ministration was quicker than the previous, and it was driving Bulma off a cliff. She was so close to climax, and Vegeta could feel it. Her walls felt so wet and tight, she was practically suffocating his dick. As if he knew the woman was about to reach down with one hand to rub her clit, the prince beat her to it. He placed his hand on top of her penetrated core and rubbed alongside of her sensitive nub, eliciting shrieking moans from the blue-haired beauty. Each time he massaged her clit in a circular fashion, he could feel her walls constrict around his member even tighter. The flesh barricading his shaft pulsated in ecstatic pleasure with each touch, with each thrust.

As Bulma panted and moaned in delightful lust, she managed to cry out, "V-Vegeta… I'm gonna come… oh, god, yes… yes! I'm gonna… c-come…! Don't stop! A-aah…! …Mmmf!"

With a loud gasp, Bulma's cerulean eyes shot open. Her inner thighs tensed up, her back arched even further, her chest thrust into the air, and her neck craned as far back as it could. Vegeta pressed his ministering fingers down onto her clit, the pressure of his digits creating a greater sensation during her climax. Her walls convulsed violently along his shaft, pulsating at the slightest movement from his pressing fingers.

Vegeta moaned a deep growl at the feel of her tightening walls vibrate along his length. The tip of his member was completely engulfed within her constricted walls. As he felt Bulma's body begin to relax, he tensed his own, wincing in immense pleasure as he felt her walls squeeze him tighter than before. Her juices flowed between her walls and his shaft, dripping out her entrance, her liquids trailing down her inner thigh and along Vegeta's length.

The sensation was almost unbearable. Yet, the prince never wanted it to end.

He slammed his hips against Bulma's entrance, violently thrusting his member in and out of her exhausted core. Erratic breaths escaped his lips, his grip tightened around the woman's tiny waist. The Saiyan then rolled onto his side, rolling Bulma along with him, and continued to thrust inside her. He cupped her swollen breasts and pushed her body against his, his hips slamming into her ass, his throbbing cock penetrating her wet walls.

Vegeta could feel himself reaching his limits. He completely caged Bulma's tiny torso in his strong arms, elongating his thrusts and violently crashing his hips against her. With each thrust, he could feel the sensational pleasure building up to the tip of his shaft. With a final shove, engulfing his entire length in her core, Vegeta groaned with exasperated gasps as ecstasy blinded him. Bulma gasped simultaneously, feeling his member pulse inside of her as a strange liquid sensation shot up inside her walls.

As the hypnotic sensation passed, Vegeta's body fell limp. Too tired to pull himself out, he merely lied there with his arms wrapped around Bulma's delicate figure. It wasn't like the blue-haired goddess minded, anyway.

Tonight was her prince's night to rule her body. To do what he wished with her.

To monopolize her.

And if he wanted to spoon her in his sleep, she wasn't going to lift a damn finger in protest.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: My first BxV lemon! Hope my story catered to you B/V readers.

Yes, I actually Googled the Monopoly game board to ensure that Vegeta and Bulma's gameplay is actually correct. :P

I appreciate any reviews, comments, and criticisms! Especially because I've never written a B/V fic before, it would be nice to hear some feedback on the humor portion and if it seemed true to their personalities. However, I know that the point of this story was the smut, so, please, let me know what you thought about the lemon portion as well. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
